


Confrontation

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Each one is as bad as the other, Gen, Suspense, The author is an Evil Git, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: In the forest, he heard someone whisper his name.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



There was only the slightest rustle behind the rock outcropping, but Onni had learnt much about forest sounds during his time alone in the Silent World. The spirit of this place seemed unconcerned about the newcomer, but that didn’t mean they were benign.

He licked his dry lips and slowly raised the tip of his pike to extend above the outcropping, wiggling it to move in a tight circle. A troll or maahinen would already know he was there through senses other than sight, but perhaps a person might recognise the visual cue.

He heard someone whisper his name. _Impossible!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Not impossible._ Onni swallowed nervously as he lowered the pike. _So, I am found. Am I ready?_ A snake sunning itself on the rock disappeared with a flick of its tail. _I have to be._

He would not be caught unawares; he kept his eyes downcast onto the forest floor. Holding the pike and a runo in readiness, he stepped around the rocks. He saw a boot step around, then another, but they made almost no sound. The feet were small.

The birds were silent. His heartbeat was not. The voice that whispered his name again was soft and breathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can it be? MuhuHUHUHAhahha....


	3. Chapter 3

**Ending 1:** “And you said we wouldn’t meet again,” Reynir chirped.

++++++

 **Ending 2:** “What are you doing here?,” Onni whispered. He didn’t ask how Lalli found him.

“You lied to me,” Lalli hissed.

“Because I knew you’d follow,” Onni growled, “how can you be so stupid?”

“ _I’m_ stupid? You’re not immune!” Lalli’s voice rose. “You’re stupid!”

“I know that word!” Emil came up behind Lalli. He gestured behind him, “We found him!”

“You brought that… those… _here?"_ Onni raised his gaze to the advancing crew. Abandoning all discretion he shouted, “What have you done?”

“Saving your stupid hide,” Lalli whispered.

++++++

 **Ending 3:** “He who seeks, has found.” The voice was oily, “and has been found.”

Under his breath, Onni began the words to his prepared runo. He kept his eyes on the boots, tensing when his adversary rocked back on their heels, but they were laughing.

“I know that runo. I know them all.” The voices sang loudly, “I write the songs that make the whole world sing!...”

Onni gritted his teeth. _The fiend!_

Abruptly the song stopped as a bloodied corpse fell at Onni’s feet. Sigrun retrieved her short sword from between the shoulder blades. “I hate that song.”


End file.
